


City of stars

by Outdoorsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Germany, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/pseuds/Outdoorsy
Summary: He told him he had tickets for a concert. The only problem: The concert was in Germanyfor #Sakumotoweekprompt: Germany





	City of stars

City of stars

 

"It should have been here 15 minutes ago!" Jun glanced at his watch in exasperation and the turned his sight to the sign above them he could not read. There was the number of their train and the time it was supposed to leave. Underneath there was a white band running over the signboard, but neither he, nor his partner could read it. A voice coming from one of the speakers had them look up, but the moment it started talking in a very bad English a train arrived at the platform next to theirs and drowned out the announcement.

"I think it says that the train will be late..." His partner announced after carefully studying the signboard for a few seconds.

"How do you know?" Jun stared at him, raising his eyebrows.

"There is a 50 on it and it says 'Minuten' afterwards, that sounds like minutes to me." Jun groaned. He didn't feel like waiting another 40 minutes for their train.

They had already had to take another train as theirs was cancelled and instead of having a nice ride from Frankfurt airport directly to Hamburg, they now had to change in Cologne out of all places.

"Let's come back later", he announced. "The church here is supposed to be very big."

Outside it was a bit windy, so he closed up his down jacket. It was supposed to be summer! Why was it this cold?

They stepped out of the station and Jun froze. "I didn't think it was this close!" He pointed at the gigantic church they were standing in front of.

"I told you, but you were freaking out about the train." His partner raised the guidebook he had been reading to Jun who had obviously ignored him.

 "Yes..." Jun had to admit. "I'm sorry." He held out his phone. "Can you now please take a picture?"

He stepped in front of the church and his partner kneeled down to get both Jun and the cathedral in the picture.  
"Is this alright?" He handed Jun his phone.

"It's great!" Jun grinned. ""Now let's take one together!"

He approached an old couple and asked "Ano, excuse me. Can you take picture?"

The guy just stared at him. "Picture? Photo?" Jun tried again.

His partner grabbed his arm. "I don't think he wants to." He whispered.

Walking away he heard the guy mutter a "Scheiß Chinesen" under his breath, but he had no idea what he was talking about. Such a rude person.

"We can just do a selfie." His partner suggested and Jun sighed.

"I know you think otherwise, but you really suck at taking selfies, Sho-kun."

 

It had actually been Sho who had suggested they went on holiday together. Or let's put it more accurately: He had announced in the green room, that he had got tickets for Justin Timberlake's concert in their one week of summer holiday. Only problem: The concert he had gotten the tickets for was in Hamburg, Germany. So they had booked their flights and here they were, on their way to Hamburg, newest victims to the inaccuracy and bad time management of the German railway.

 

It was already past midnight when they finally arrived at their hotel. While Jun went to take a shower, complaining about the missing bathtub, Sho spent the next hour on looking through their guidebook and making up an itinerary for their next day.

"So, this is the old tunnel that connected the working places in the harbour to the homes on the other side of the river, so the workers didn't need to take the ferry every day."

He read out while the elevator brought them down under the river.

"It was built in 1911 and was the longest tunnel under a river in Europe. Actually, cars can also use it and there is elevators for cars, but they can only use it during working days."

They had reached the lower level and got off the elevator. It was still pretty early in the day so there were not many tourists on the elevator.

The tunnel was illuminated by warm yellow light and the walls were covers in green tiles. On some there were pictures of creatures that lived in the sea.

With gleaming eyes Sho turned around to Jun, who was not quite awake yet, but Sho had planned an intense trip of sightseeing for them and so he had been dragged out of bed before 8.

"Do you mind taking a picture?" He handed Jun his phone and got into position in the middle of the tunnel. Jun took a few steps back and snapped a picture. But before he could take a second one they were disturbed by squealing tyres.

Sho jumped and almost crashed into the bicyclist that had come to halt right behind him.

"Touristen... Das hier ist ein Fahrradweg! Für Fußgänger gibt es den Bürgersteig!"

He picked up his bike and pushed it past them, angrily muttering under his breath. 

"What was he saying?" Sho asked, still shaken by his almost accident with the cyclist.   
"I don't know." Jun shrugged. "I don't speak German."

 

When they finally reached their last destination, the Elbphilharmonie, an orchestra and concert house built right next to the harbour, Jun was exhausted.

It was slowly getting dark as they made their way up to the platform that tourists could visit for free. The wind had picked up again and Jun found himself shaking slightly with cold.

"Here!" He turned around to see Sho shrug off his jacket and holding it out. As he hesitated to take it, Sho sighed. "I know that you're cold. And I don't want you to get sick before the concert tomorrow."

Thankfully, Jun took it and smiled. It was as if they were back to their Junior days. He had not expected them to become close again after Sho had pushed him away, but here they were.

Staring out over the harbour that was tinged pink by the setting sun, the lights on the container ships already glowing, Sho took his hand.

"There is one last thing I wanted to try." He smiled a soft smile and Jun felt his heart skip a beat. Then Sho kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually lived in Hamburg for some time (you got me, I'm German) and the tunnel connects the south side of the river Elbe (where I lived) to the inner city. People who block the bicycle lane are the biggest nuissance and the first thing I said to my friends seeing this picture was: "He's standing in the bicycle lane!!"  
> And German railways is as I described them: Not as efficent as we want them to be...


End file.
